First Aid
Battle for Azeroth pre-expansion patch.|patch=8.0.1prepatch}} '''First Aid' was a secondary profession which enables a player to heal themselves or others, and to remove poisons. First Aid practitioners could create a variety of bandages which can be used to heal any player. Bandages could be made from either , , , , , , , etc. (see list of cloths). Higher quality cloth produced more effective bandages. When applied to a character, bandages could not be reapplied to that same character for the next 60 seconds, until the "Recently Bandaged" debuff disappeared. First Aid practitioners could also make anti-venom consumables from venom sacs dropped by various poisonous monsters (e.g., scorpids and spiders), though they were not as powerful as those created by Alchemists. Removal as an independent secondary profession With Battle for Azeroth, First Aid non-bandage skills will be folded into and bandage-making will be folded into and removed as profession.http://bfa.wowhead.com/skills?notFound=129 New versions of previous First Aid skills will have to be re-learned under their new versions.https://twitter.com/i/web/status/976599336325754880 Uses First Aid is highly recommended to all classes as a way of reducing downtime between battles, by quickly restoring health after combat. Even classes with healing spells can benefit, since using a bandage after combat will conserve mana, saving the time otherwise spent drinking. Bandages, usable in or out of combat, also have a large role in groups and raids. Characters who are not tanking or healing can back away from the battle at hand and apply a bandage to themselves, to help save the healer's mana. If you have more bandages than you need, they can be sold for more than the raw material of the cloth. However, be warned that being hit (including damage over time spells) while applying a bandage will cancel its channeled heal. A remedy to this problem is to stun, fear, or find some other means to lose the aggro of that monster long enough to get some use out of the bandage. This can be useful in PvP, where a stun applied to the enemy in some cases stops your attack (removes you from "combat") so that the bandage can be applied more fully. Skill level guide info.}} To begin your first aid career, seek out the First Aid trainer in the starting zone for your race. There are no prerequisites for learning First Aid other than the 10 copper you'll be charged. Once you've acquired the First Aid skill, you can begin making Linen Bandages immediately and your potential skill level will be 75. Thereafter, consult the following table as you progress in First Aid skill. A level 1 character (with enough gold) can raise their first aid skill to 225, high enough to use s. Death knights begin with 270 First Aid skill and knowledge of all recipes through Heavy Runecloth Bandages. Training locations Trainers are located in each city and in several other population centers. Consult the list of trainers or ask a guard for directions. All trainers now teach the same recipes and all levels of the profession. Optional quests Prior to patch 3.1.0 the Heavy Mageweave, Runecloth and Heavy Runecloth Bandage Skills had to be learned from special First Aid quest-givers. As of patch 3.1.0 this quest is optional and upon completing this quest, you will instead receive 20 and an / . Quest givers are: * quest in Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh. * quest in Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands. Master Brynna Wilson in Valiance Keep.}} Grand Master Grand Master training costs and requires a skill of 350. is a world drop from any level-75 or higher humanoid creature in Northrend, providing that the player has a skill level of 390 in First Aid. Patch changes * * " quest to attain Artisan First Aid. Instead you can learn the Artisan skill from the trainers in the capital cities. :You no longer need to learn First Aid from books. The trainers have finally done their reading and are able to teach you the same thing.}} See also * Tradeskill leveling guides External links : For a complete list of leveling guides by profession please visit Tradeskill leveling guides ;Info }} }} ;Guides ; News ;Old es:Primeros Auxilios fi:First Aid ja:First Aid pl:First Aid Category:First Aid Category:RPG professions